Jun's weird moment
by Yume-Yume
Summary: Megumi is really quiet. In freaking out moments, this sequel shows how Jun might react around her sister outside Special A.
1. Chapter 1

Jun and Megumi are twins. Sometimes, they help each other.

Jun was falling asleep. The day for the Special A student was very busy because of the upcoming festival.

One night, he heard foot steps.

He was paralyzed, the couldn't even take a breath.

He heard noised of folding, tearing, and crumbling pieces of papers.

Jun couldn't stand it, so he turn on the lights.

He saw Megumi writing in her notebook.

Megumi's notebook said "Let's make a thank you note for Ryuu.

Jun sighed and sweat dropped. He got out of bed and helped Megumi.

The next day Ryuu was shocked. He saw the crappies letter ever, but he couldn't be mean to Jun and Megumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuu sighed. "There is no reason to write a thank you letter before an event."

Jun and Megumi are shocked.

A slam at the door and two angry teens come from it.

"How did you got more than a perfect score on the test?!?" yelled Hikari.

Kei paused for the moment, let the breeze in, then he replied "I have my own reasons."

"Yeah, right! There are no extra credit questions!"

"Why are you whining so much, number 2?" grinned Kei.

Hikari was angry a hell and went to the nearest window.

She saw a crowd of students outside, waiting for the Special A students to come out.

The special A student went outside to find out why are students out here.

"Um, my name is Mikio Hayashi." asked shy Mikio.

"Is there a way we can help you Mikio-san?" asked Hikari.

Kei stared at Hikari and said "This is my job, number 2."

Hikari was bursting into flames.

"Yes!" replied Mikio surprised."My dad opened a new hotel, and we want the Special A to stay there for the weekend."

"We don't mind staying there for the weekend," Kei responded.

Akira interrupted Kei and Mikio "If ONLY I get to stay in the same room as Hikari!"

"Are you sure you guys don't want your own rooms?" questioned Mikio.

"We don't want to burden you guys so much," answered Hikari is a sweet voice.

"That means, we have to make room assignments." said Tadashi.

"And I thought you might escape..." Akira stared evilly.

"Are you kidding? Their hotel is more like a suite." replied Tadashi excitedly.

The Special A students went back to the building and they had a conversation.

"Ryuu! Let's go on the roller coaster in the hotel!" asked Jun.

"It will be fun." said Megumi, written on her notebook.

"I don't see the negative side on it." replied Ryuu.

Jun and Megumi hugged Ryuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohiyo! It was soo long since chapter 2. Gomen Nasai! Here is chapter 3! remember to review and please, no mean comments. At least say "good job" or "nice try" in the review. Thanks for your time for reading. I will post more fanfics also... I'm just doing research in manga. Manga currently reading when posted this note: X/1999 by CLAMP.

* * *

"Oh my good, this isn't a hotel." said Hikari

"Is this a real surprise to you Hikari?" asked Akira.

"I've never been to one this huge before..." replied Hikari.

"There is more in a hotel than the front view," Mikio giggled.

"I admit," Hikari sighed.

"Don't worry. I bet one once you get inside, you will be excited again."

"Really?!" yelled Hikari excitedly.

"Hikari-chan is too excited," grinned Akira.

"I'm sorry. It's just something I really don't do in regular days."

Mikio got too excited. "Let's play spin the bottle at night!"

"Eh?!?" Hikari was surprised, "b-but, this could be yet like those other kisses?!?"

Akira yelled "Noo!!! I wanted Hikari's first kiss!"

"A kiss is never that bad! Watch this!!!" Mikio went to kiss a random guy. Unluckly, she kissed Jun.

As like the Special A members know, Jun turns into a different side when he is kissed.

* * *

What will happened in the hotel?

How much will Ryuu and Megumi envy Mikio?

Where is Kei and Tadashi at this time?

Why didn't the author of this fanfic never posted this until now?

Why is the author saying this in the end of the story?!?

Find out next time!!!!


End file.
